Stronger: The Tale of the Future Kalos Champ
by coffie23
Summary: Seemingly abandoned by her father at birth and treated poorly by her mother and stepfather, Samantha Greene has had enough of feeling like nothing. She embarks on a journey to find herself, leaving everything behind with someone she thinks she can trust. Bad luck has way of finding the girl however, and her Pokémon journey may be more overwhelming than she ever though it would be.
1. Prologue: The Big Move

Rain dropped from the sky in sheets on the town of Pallet, most of its inhabitants were inside their homes, others that weren't lucky enough to run inside on time were sprinting from one dry place to the next. The ground was a muddy swamp land, unlike its regular solid state on sunny days, making it difficult for the one truck in the area to come down the dirt path entrance. The family seemed to jump in their seats as they hit bump after bump, the father's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly so as not to lose control. The mother seemed to have a grip on the youngest child's knee, trying to prevent her from being knocked around like the rest of the group. The eldest daughter gripped tightly to the grab handle, her teeth grinding tightly together to avoid biting her tongue from being shaken so harshly.

Finally, the large moving truck came to a halt in front of the only empty house in town. Having been sold only two weeks prior, the place made the older girl shiver slightly as she laid her eyes on it for the first time. Though the eldest daughter couldn't quite place the reasoning for the feeling this place seemed to give her, she knew she had no opinion in whether or not they could stay there. This was to be her new home...this region was _her_ region now...

She hadn't wanted to leave Hoenn, it was all the young brunette had ever known after all. She would chase around the local wild Pokemon, feed them leftovers she had hidden from her mother that she refused to eat, she was even good friends with the professor's young daughter May. She already missed May so much..

The sound of the doors opening along with the constant hard patter of the rain smacking the ground pulled young Samantha from her thoughts, she looked up to see her mother unbuckling her younger sister from her seat. The little one seemed to only just be stirring from her sleep, her mother's steady hand had successfully allowed her sister to sleep through the rough bumps of the last bit of their journey. Her mother beckoned her to move, to unbuckle.

"Grab what you think will keep you busy until morning," her mother spoke sharply but softly, lifting her sister into her arms. Her stepfather held a umbrella over her mom, leading them both towards the house.

Samantha grabbed a couple of stuffed Pokémon that May had given to her as a goodbye present, a coloring book she had been given for the ride from the port, and an old, empty Pokéball before climbing out of the truck, slamming the door shut, and dashing towards the inside of the house. She knew her mother would roll her eyes at the sight of the Pokéball, but Samantha refused to let the object leave her sights. It was one of the last things she had that was from her father. She had promised herself that one day, she would use this Pokéball to capture her first Pokémon.

Most of the furniture had already been brought over to the house before the family had even stepped into Kanto, courtesy of her stepfather's new company. They had seemed to be incredibly eager to have him moved to this region as soon as possible.

Samantha closed the door behind her, her brown hair was almost a black-brown from being soaked by rainwater. Her mother's and sister's bright red hair seemed to be virtually the same, the umbrella they had been under had shielded them from most of it. Her mother had just placed a blanket over her younger sister, turning her head back when she heard the front door shut. She shook her head slightly, a grimace on her face as she saw the Pokéball in her daughter's hand.

"I don't understand why that couldn't have stayed out there until morning," her mother mumbled under her breath, Samantha barely catching her words. "Go on and head upstairs to change out of your clothes. Your stepfather brought a bag with our clothes in with him, so I've laid out a pair of pajamas for you after you've dried off."

Samantha nodded before kicking off her shoes near the door, walking upstairs to her new room. She flicked on the light, finding most of her furniture in place but her wall decorations had been placed off to a corner, as if someone didn't know what to do with them. She dropped everything but the Pokéball onto the floor, instead placing it onto her book shelf next to her Beginner's Guide to Pokémon raising as well as other various trainer books. She then walked into the bathroom, taking a freshly pressed towel that had been placed in the bathroom for the family's arrival, before gently drying her hair as she returned back to her room.

" _Wow...these people are really kissing Mark's butt..."_ She couldn't help thinking as she shut her bedroom door. Samantha didn't know the name of the company that had hired her stepfather, but she knew they were a huge corporation in this region. In fact, everything around this region was developed by this company, including the Pokéball's that had been developed by the region's own professor. She sighed as she looked out her window into the stormy night. Her stomach seemed to flip over and over again as she longed to go home...her **REAL home**.

"I'll go back one day..." she murmured before heading back to where her mother had laid out her clothes for her to sleep in, stripping down before switching to the nice comfortable, though slightly cold, pajamas.

The young 8 year old climbed into her bed, her body shifting to find comfort in its clean sheets. She tossed and turned somewhat for a good twenty minutes or more before turning over to where she had dropped her stuffed Pokémon dolls. She reached over towards it, her feet anchoring her from falling off as she snatched off her favorite one, a Fennekin that May had bought using her allowance just for Samantha. It was supposed to be from a far off region... She finally felt her eyelids become heavy as sleep began to take over her body. She hoped everything would get better, or maybe...maybe they could go back to Hoenn.


	2. Chapter 1: 11 isn't the worst birthday

_**BRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGG~!**_

The alarm clock rattled and vibrated on the bedside table, annoyingly jumping shortly sided to side as it went up and down the dark brown wooden block. Its purpose to wake up the 11 year old girl snoring softly in the bed next to it wasn't really working, the girl being too wrapped up in her dream state that she was able to somehow ignore the metal object. She subconsciously reached over, pressing the center button to quiet the tiny silver clock from its aggressive endeavor to pull her from her sleep. Silence fell across the room once again and the young girl's snoring became the only reverberation in the morning light.

The room hadn't changed much from the day she had moved in, most of the books she had had the day she moved in were scattered amongst the floor. Samantha had gained more collections of books as she had grown, some from birthdays and holidays, others from some of her classmates from Trainer School that they were going to get rid of. The book that sat next to her was titled " _Your First Journey: A Guide to Surviving by Yourself With Your Starter Pokemon_ ", it was half open, turning to a chapter about sleeping out in the wilderness for the first time.

The young girl awoke with a slight start, her eyes barely opening as she heard someone running up the stairs. She saw the book she had been reading, her cheeks flushing as her eyes opened wide in slight fear. Her arms slightly flailed as she finally grabbed the book and shoved it into her stack of Pokemon plushies, effectively hiding it from view. She then turned over to face the door, making sure she looked as though she hadn't been trying to cover up anything. She saw the door open, sighing in slight relief as she saw the young dark red-hair of her younger sister. A big smile on her face as she saw her older sister awake and coherent.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the youngling jumped onto her sister's bed, hugging her tightly as she giggled and laughed. Samantha found herself laughing as well, hugging her sister back just as tightly if not tighter than her.

"Thank you Lea!" she told her younger sister as she gently pushed her off of her, sitting up to face her sister head on. "I can't wait to see what you made for me this year!" She gave a playful smile as she saw her excited little sister almost jump up and down in joy.

Lea went to speak again, looking like she might go on and on about a new picture Samantha knew she had made for her like she had the last few years, when she heard a voice from downstairs yell up the stairs. Both girls fell silent, their smiles falling off of their faces as well. Lea looked down slightly, avoiding eye contact as Sammi sighed.

"Mark-I mean..."Samantha shook her head slightly, still not used to calling Mark her father. Then again, he wasn't...nor did he deserve to have her call her so. "Dad...he's home?" She saw Lea nod her head, still avoiding eye contact. "I thought he was supposed to be in Saffron city for the next four days, what happened?"

Lea looked up at her sister, her previously excited and light blue eyes were suddenly mixed with a grayish tint to them. "He...he said they wanted him to do some stuff at home..." she looked sort of scared, Samantha feeling her heart twist inside her chest. "He's been...he's been..y'know how he can be."

Samantha nodded, moving to stand up. She knew how her stepfather could be...the man was a control-freak, arrogant, he didn't even treat Samantha like his daughter, even if she wasn't blood related to him. Then again, he didn't show Lea any respect either, instead treating her like a doll he could mold into what he wanted. And when she disobeyed, she was reprimanded similar to how Samantha was. Except...except..

Samantha went over to her closet, finding the outfit she had picked out the night before in the very center of it. The bright green/yellow shirt along with a smooth pair of dark blue jeggings seemed pretty enough, though she would've chosen a bright blue gown that she had liked had it not been for her stepfather's obsessiveness with the entire family's clothing choices. _No skirts...no short-shorts...nothing that gave off the impression that there was anything other than purity.._

Purity...as if his tyrantic rule over the household was in any way pure..."Tell him I'm up and getting changed,"she told her little sister before turning back to her with a smile "I can't wait to see what you've made for me this year Lea, you're stuff always makes me smile." Lea smiled again before heading out of her room before running down the steps, barely closing the door behind her as she left.

Samantha let out a sigh before moving to change clothes, not really looking forward to the rest of her own birthday. She heard a soft tap at her window as she slid her blouse on, an eyebrow raising before walking over and pulling the blinds in time to see a pebble knock onto her window. She sighed slightly, looking down towards the ground with a good idea of whom was below. A smile worked its way onto her face as she looked down and spotted a familiar jet-black haired, tan-skinned boy, standing below her window with a pile of pebble in one arm as the other was down by his side, ready to launch if he didn't see someone appear at the window. Samantha lifted the window open, poking her head out and looking down at her best friend.

"You know if my dad saw you hitting our windows with pebbles, he'd probably kick your a-s-s." She spelled out the swear, being wary as to whether or not her mother or stepfather would walk through her door unannounced. She saw her best friend drop his pile of pebbles with a grin before crossing his arms as he leaned on one leg.

"Considering how well tied our parents are, I highly doubt your dad would do anything to me personally." He spoke with such cockiness yet at the same time Samantha knew he was correct. That was the way it had been since they had moved to the small town of Pallet, seeing as they were one of the more influential and extroverted families in town, it was hard for Mark NOT to become friends with Ian's family.

Ian...Ian had been Samantha's friend since she first met him, he had allowed her access to the little bit of freedom she craved from this secluded little town. Ian had helped her understand Pokemon more as well as loaned her every trainer's guide she couldn't get ahold of on her own due to her stepfather's restraint when it came to studying for her Trainer's License. After all, he didn't want her to leave..meaning she couldn't be a trainer. At least, not if he had any true say about it.

"I'll be down after breakfast I promise! I wanted to go see that little family of Pikachu's we found before!" She called down to him, before her eyes widened in slight realization "Oh! And I finished with the book you gave me! I can toss it down to you or I can sneak it out."

Ian waved his hand as if to wave off her offer, "It's yours Sammi! I don't need it anymore, after all I'm gonna be a real trainer soon enough!" He gave a kind smile "Besides, I still have to give you your birthday present!" Samantha felt her cheeks slightly pinken as she smiled back at him before nodding.

"I'll be down in a bit!" she repeated before closing the window behind her, changing quickly into her pants before running downstairs.

* * *

"Arceus! We were wondering what was taking you so long!" her stepfather's voice made her smile waver slightly as she entered the kitchen, her mother cooking what looked to be pancakes and her step-father had set down what looked to be a box about the size of a medium sized tissue box on her usual seat at the table. "I spend all this time making sure you two have food and nice things and you repay it by being so slow at times..."

"Good morning father," Samantha spoke monotonous, making sure not to sound angry or upset as she picked up the gift her father had given her. "Thank you for the present...may I open it?" she didn't want to start a fight...not today...She had promised herself she wasn't going to fight him today. For once she wanted to have a nice birthday.

"Yeah..go ahead and open it." her stepfather sat down across from her, taking his coffee off his coaster before downing a quarter of it. "It was expensive so .." Samantha tore at the wrapping paper, not expecting much seeing as he mainly bought books on...

" _How to build your own pokeball..."_ Samantha hadn't expected anything less. All Mark wanted was for her to be involved in technology...Silph Co. had offered him an awful big pay raise if one of his daughters decided on the path to create technology...to try and apply for the company. "Thanks Mark..." She put on a smile, giving as much illusion as an 11 year old could give.

Mark nods in approval, "You're such a smart girl that I think its time you start building your own items." he drinks again from his coffee "After all, we need to prepare you for your future in the company. Mr. Silph has a nice place for you once you finally start training, which means he also has a new office for me as well." Samantha saw Lea look down at her already prepared pancakes, trying not to say a word. Lea knew as well as Samantha did that this wasn't what either of them wanted.

Samantha looked up at her mother, whose back was towards her, "Mom I want to go hang out with Ian-"

"Samantha Lee, we've discussed this, we're going to have a nice family dinner-"

"Mom it'll only be for an hour I promise.."

Her mother let out an exasperated sigh, flipping the pancake she was fixing onto a plate before reaching up to the window sill where a cigarette sat lit. She took the cigarette between her middle and index finger, bringing it to her lips before taking a long drawl from it. She turned back towards her daughter, cigarette still in hand as she muttered out, "Pain in the ass..." she raised her voice, "Fine. Only because it with that boy. I trust that entire family more than I trust most people in this town." She shooed her out, letting Samantha start to head towards the door. "Hey!"

Her mother stopped her in her tracks, beckoning her back, "Take this to eat, just so you're not complaining you're hungry okay?" She handed the paper plate to Samantha whom took it in both hands before heading back for the front door. "Don't be late!" her mother called out to her as she pushed open the door, heading outside.

Ian wasn't too far from the house, waiting a few blocks down as he watched the house. When he saw Samantha stumble out the door with pancakes in her hand, he smiled before getting up from his position and heading over to help her. "Wow you're quick." He commented, taking a small piece from the pancakes, placing it into his mouth.

"Well, I told you I'd be down here soon enough," she smirked slightly, lightly smacking his hand away from her food "And hands off, these are mine!"

Ian laughed "Well you'll want to share with me once we get to where your birthday present is." he teased, poking her nose before heading down the sidewalk, Sammi trailing behind him slightly confused.

"Wait...where are we going?" she asked him, confusion plaguing her mind as she munched on her sweet and tantalizing breakfast, following him merely out of curiousity.

Ian looked back at Sammi, before turning around fully as he continued, instead walking backwards down the path. "We're getting our starters. Professor Oak wanted to give you and me our first steps to our journey."


End file.
